Amusing Secrets And Devastating Nightmares
by TheZombieQueen
Summary: It is obvious that even the most stylish yet impeccable dressed skeletons have some amusing secrets and devastating nightmares, dont they? I don't know the answer, but what if they had, just not mentioned? Welcome to this weird story of Skulduggery pleasant characters' worst fears virtually and amusing secrets! ENJOY! -your not-so-real minion, Zombie Queen.
1. China's Two Good Old Companions

_**-So yeah, I think it was time to let China smile a bit after this uhh, too-much-devastating tragedic story of her screaming and torture, blood etc, getting too graphic and stuff... This is an apology to her, but it also reveals a rather queer yet lively secret of hers. I'm not in the mood of a footnote, so I'll stick on the headnote then ;D So enjoy! **_

_**- You beloved Zombie Queen, the Tea Lover.**_

China Sorrows finished her tea with milk and put the empty cup on a small desk in her library, after she took a last sip from the warm tea. She enjoyed this little tea moments. She sighed with relaxation and contiuned examining the bookshelves. Perfect as ever. With a delicate wave of her hand, the shelves were replaced with history books. She examined them and touched slowly to their volumes, as if she were stroking them with love. This was the last of them. She grasped her coat and wore it as she opened the door and a strong, freezing wind filled the library. "It didn't look so well." she said to herself, adjusting her black, furry coat. She activated the protection symbols with a step on an expensive, as usual, carpet and headed outside.

She walked quickly with her high-heeled shoes, ignoring the stunned faces of people. She winced when she heard a whistle behind her but she just couldn't get enough of that classic melody.

She glanced around as she was standing in front of her apartment's door. Then she took out her keys but she touched a small, barely visible, carved symbol under the door handle. She opened the door and went inside.

She looked at her heels and sighed. Always heels. Delicate, beautiful women were supposed to wear heels, for her liking but she really didn't find it them too amusing after wearing them for over 300 years. It was more devastating than it sounded. She opened her closet and grabbed a pair of shoes in a blink of an eye and went inside to her room to wear them.

She stepped outside to her balcony and sighed. "This is ridiculously intiriguing." she thought, as she looked down at her comfortable trainers. She knew this meant something was terribly wrong but she had fun. She had that weird feeling that somebody was eventually watching her and was like, for the lack of a better word, "What the...". She knew she looked as beautiful as usual, but this opportunity comes in hand so rare that she finally decided to enjoy that feeling of not wearing heels. But, again, eventually, somebody _was _watching her. But maybe he was too bemused to do what he wanted to do.

Billy-Ray Sanguine's empty eye sockets looked wider under his trademark sunglasses. He liked those moments when people just admired how courageous he was when he still wore those glasses on the darkest day of the year in Ireland. But this time, she lost his psycho look for 9 seconds. That was a record. Tanith smirked on his face but it disappeared in seconds when she saw China. Tanith wasn't used to see some too-much weird events on a good old freezing cold weather, so she gave herself 10 seconds.

Silence before the storm.

Billy-Ray turned to her girlfriend to laugh at her face, but her face wasn't there. Seriously, it wasn't. He looked down but was hit in the face and knocked unconscious before he could even observe the unconscious Tanith. China arched her eyebrows at them. "That went well." she said. It really did. The whole thing lasted 11 seconds.

Skulduggery Pleasant turned to China with a rather confused tilt of his head after he gave directions to the Cleavers. After months, Tanith was finally found and retrieved to the Sanctuary, thanks to China's trainers. What an exciting day.

If Skulduggery had a face, China was sure he would be raising a curious eyebrow. "You shouldn't look so surprised Skulduggery. We all knew this day were to come finally." she said, placing a smile on her delicate lips. Skulduggery nodded slowly,

"I am surprised, although I don't think I'm showing it too much."

"I hear things. What can I say?"

She knew Skulduggery was _really _smiling this time. China continued before Skulduggery could move his jaw to counter her.

"And I have done a good job. It looks like I still have a little adventurer deep inside me. Too bad she won't be coming out a lot after this."

"We can take care of her absense China, no need to worry. But still, you have to enlighten us. Detective issues, you see."

"Then enlighten I shall, detective." China said, with a warm grin. "I was trying on some shoes left in the good old days to make sure they still fit me. You see, I know this isn't me, but still, they can be a good part of your group of detectives." She then turned around and started walking.

"That is amusing.". Amusement was really evident in Skulduggery's voice. "But what-..." He looked down.

"They still look good on me, don't they, dear Skulduggery?" said China, with a small gesture of her feet with trainers. This was the first time Skulduggery remained silent for over 4 seconds. She wanted to enjoy that moment, too. So she turned around and left the waiting room of the Sanctuary and the amused detective proudly with her trainers. Statue of Phil Lynott shrugged when it saw China's trainers. He was glad that he was a statue. Those trainers really looked good on her. She exited from the Sanctuary building. The amusing part was the fact that she was still smiling.


	2. A Clown Horn, A Tight Situation p:1

**Alright, so since you guys admitted you couldn't make it [coughs] without me so here's the second chapter of this ridiculous story ;] I feel a little weird, so here's a "phobia" of a character... Oh who cares? ;D enjoy! [slight spoilers warning for DB, but hey, who cares about spoilers warnings these days, in this world?] **

Melancholia was enjoying this. Too much fun wasn't enough for her. She crawled down a cave and laughed so loud that it creeped out every single monster down th cave. She loved how this worked. How _she _worked. She was indestructable.

Melancholia's laugh filled the now smoke filled valley near Paddy's, Batu's eventually, former farm which stood in the middle of the mess like a little puppy. Valkyrie shivered. Melancholia's laugh usually meant something worse than a banshee. Really worse. Even though she couldn't tell, right when she glanced at Skulduggery, she became aware that even he was giving up. This wasn't them. It never was. They needed to move on.

They underestimated _her, _the Death Bringer. Melancholia was now aware of how this nickname sounded incredibly funny. She chuckled loudly. These two, brought everything into a mess. But she was very sure that she will enjoy to turn them into dust. Now that will make quite good mess. But what? She needed something more efficent. Even more efficient than a spoon. Her bright red eyes sparkledwith the light or pure evil and a missing grin filled her empty face. There was something stronger. This is probably the first time she thanked Craven for his craftsmenship. Not because he needed it of course.

"This is getting too dramatic." admitted Valkyrie, adjusting her indestructabletrousers. The funny fact was that it was totally "destructed". Skulduggery nodded, too tired for his liking to look at her direction.  
"It is. We may need a cheer up." His suit was still impeccable but a little less only. His tie was missing and her ribcages could be seen from the little scratches on his shirt. Thank God his jacket was safe... Err...

Skulduggery stopped and looked at Valkyrie, finally.

"Is there a slight chance you might have my jacket, Valkyrie?"  
Valkyrie stopped and arched an eyebrow.

"I think we all know the answer, Skulduggery."

"I have this feeling that you might say 'yes'." Skulduggery's voice was hopeful, really. Valkyrie smiled but rolled her eyes to look "sarcastic." From her bag, she took out Skulduggery's jacket and threwit to him.

"Was keeping it in case of emergency." Skulduggery looked up at her a he wore the jacket in a smooth move of his torso. He shrugged his free shoulder.  
"This is an emergency. I need to protect my dignity." Valkyrie sighed. They sure needed a cheer up. Skulduggery did his best to cheer up since she went through nearly every single tragic event and she just couldn't handle more. She admitted to herself happily that he really did a pretty good job. She turned back and continued walking as Skulduggery joined moment she thought it really wasn't enough this time, she heard Skulduggery's steps get faster. Valkyrie arched her eyebrows, both this time, which she never the Jaws music was missing. "This should be good." she said.

Melancholia cursed and fell back when she heard a counter laugh. Only a bit creepier. She frowned. What was wrong with her "evil laugh"?... Oh whatever you call it. That was enough of Valkyrie. She stood up and walked to the light. This was war.

Valkyrie didn't even realize what just happened when she fell down the floor, literally "barking". The only thing she heard... Was a clown horn. This was enough to get her humanoid laughing-at-sudden-noises instinct warm her up. Skulduggery glared at her with his eye sockets.

"Well. That was unexpected. Should I enjoy it?"

"You should. Can I continue?" said Valkyrie, between little sobs. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Enjoy."

And she did so. It was too expected for poor Valkyrie to see Skulduggery take out his phone. And it was over in one second. This was war.

She arched forward but was pulled down to the ground. What was wrong with gravity these days? Skulduggery put his phone back to his pocket. He stooped to help Valkyrie up. He was slient. This usually meant he was really suspicious, considering the fact he would be dead ,again, if something wasn't wrong. She held Skulduggery's hand but when she did, he fell onto the ground with his skull taking the lead and making Skulduggery groan.

"Great. Now do you have a plan?" Skulduggery murmured something sounding like a different language but Valkyrie understood the muffled sentence.

"You are too impatient today Miss Cain. "He arched his back, let out a small moan but managed to lie down straight on his back as he turned. Just as Valkyrie was about to counter, she saw 4 walls and a ceiling, coal black, rush to them in a speed that Valkyrie's eyes twitched. They closed down and created a space, so small for them she could feel her breath against the dark ceiling. They heard that laugh again. Valkyrie was ready to gasp for air, but she didn't need to. She frowned. The walls began to get lighter and they turned into a very dark gray. She felt distressed but at least she could breathe. She turned to Skulduggery. She lost her breath just aftershe thought she had breath, as she saw the skeleton detective trembling.

**... Ok this wasn't really as devastating as the others, but I said I could give it a try because my tea is persuading me to write this.. I know.. But teas can be very powerful, I have seen that.**

**So yeah, the continuing segment (whatever it's called you know) will be out too soon ı think, since I'm well aware that this isn't enough. ;D Peace everyone!**

**-The Zombie Queen, The One Who's Out Of Adjectives For Herself. **


	3. A Clown Horn, A Tight Situation p:2

**So yeah this is my second real post today which is kind of concerning yet amusing so let's have fun with it eh? ;D [crowd gasp] So enjoy!**

_No. No this can't be happening. _Valkyrie wasn't moving even a bit as she watched Skulduggery shiver and tremble in fear. It might be because of the little room, box actually, they were in was squeezing her. She tried to talk to him but words didn't come out.

"Skulduggery." She managed a whisper. That was acceptable.

No reply.

Than it hit her. This was Skulduggery's "zoo full of penguins", in her case. She cleared her throat slightly. She knew how he felt and that he couldn't manage any more jokes, so she decided to comfort him, the best thing she could do.

"Skulduggery. Just breathe."

"How can I-..." Skulduggery managed to stutter this in a hoarse whisper. His fist was making his bones croak.

"Just do it. I..."

She was well aware that this wasn't working, same as Skulduggery. She sighed. But the way he was moaning, trembling and mumbling words impossible to hear was just saddening. She hated seeing him like this, as he hated seeing her like this. She breathed and exhaled.

"Skulduggery.. Do you know how many weeks I was stunned after we met?"

"... Y-yes." he managed to say. "I do know it's a lot."

"Yes, a very good guess. But you still know that I still am?" Skulduggery looked at her.

"You're my hero Skulduggery. My childhood hero. When others adored batman and Hulk, I adored you."

"Is. Is that true, there?"

"Literally. I sure adored Hulk too." She scowled innocently when she said this but was glad to hear Skulduggery let out a small chuckle.

"But you know what I'm talking about. You will always be my hero, no matter how many bad endings we will face or how many 'virtual' secrets we will manage to sulk each other. Until the end, no matter how the story ends."

"We just need to make sure we're there to see the ending." He took hold of her hand and squeezed gently.

"That's it. Now, feeling better?"

"Practically. No. Maybe." He was gasping weakly as he talked.

"I texted Fletcher as we were talking."

"Oh. Then I will turn to normal, I suppose."

"I hope you do."

"Yes. I bet you can't make it without your 'childhood hero'."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret I admitted this."

"As you wish. I hope you can get your hand back soon. It will be hard but."

"I can make it for a while, no need to worry. I see you no longer stutter."

"I prefer leaving my childhood behind me." he chuckled. Valkyrie let out a small cute moan. Wisecracks were a good sign.

Valkyrie then sighed and Skulduggery breathed in a huge amount of air, even if that's not magically possible, as the room disappeared too slowly indeed. The bright sunlight rushed to her eyes so fast that she could hardly hear Skulduggery. He was still clutching Valkyrie's hand. He withdrew it and hugged her gently. She smiled.

"Childhood hero eh?" Valkyrie laughed.

"You make it sound too amusing."

" Because it is." She rolled her eyes. But she just couldn't help herself to think that he was terribly right.

"Yes it is Skulduggery."

They parted when they heard Fletcher say,

"I see you missed me." in a very very failed Australien accent. Really. Failed. Skulduggery was too stunned to react because of this.

"What-.."

"I missed you guys too.". Skulduggery nodded. And walked to him. To Valkyrie's liking of course, Skulduggery patted Fletcher's back.

"Thank you. No matter how much I dislike your hair, you still are a teleporter."

"I get that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't." Fletcher was caught surprised as Skulduggery walked away from him, hands in his pockets, chuckling. Valkyrie was biting her lip. This wasn't a good sign. Fletcher's hands went to his head.

Now THIS was war.

The team was back. But still, they still were outnumbered. For now.

**You didn't think I would end it with happy ending? I don't think so. But i depends on my mood you see ;D As I said before, I pretty much like surprising humans and unhumans (if that's how you guys call them). So yeah I'm out of footnote ideas so I'll say THANKS AGAIN to Skylair Hernandez. For everything, actually, I owe her a lot. I better make a list. So I better go and FINISH my tea, again. Peace minions!**

**- The Zombie Queen Of Chocolateland**


	4. Remnants and Teeth p:1

_**Sorry, but I really am not in the mood for a headnote so I shall write a headnote about not writing a headnote. Woh! So enjoy, minions.**_

"No!"

"But..."

"No!" The muscular girl's long wavy hair slapped Valkyrie's face, also "damaging" her face too since she was shaking her head too quick than it's usually fair.

"No, no no no no no no no no no no no no..."

Valkyrie sighed and protected her face with her hand. This wasn't going to be easy.

-5 minutes later, when the humans appear on Earth-

"Are you done Tanith?"

"I hope so."

"Don't make me drag you, please."

"No!"

"Oh here we go again.I-I mean... Oh come on Tanith!" She said sagging, when she saw Tanith scowling like a 4 year old. That's expected from her. But that was such an effective way to lower her optimism. She sighed and continued.

" just why are you so afraid of the dentist?"

"He called me fat."

"Everyone in our world knows that is not true, Tanith."

"Then we don't count."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Tanith sighed and adjusted her long blonde hair and put her hair behind her ears. Skulduggery Pleasant was innocently reading the newspaper. _Another disaster saved. _Valkyrie thought as she glanced at him.

"Why do we need to go to the dentist anyways?"

Skulduggery bent the newspaper but his skull was still scooping towards the newpaper. Valkyrie envied this quality of his. The way he could hide his annoyance. Well that's expected, he's a skeleton after all, nothing personal.

"Because a remnant was inside you for quite a long time and we really are sure that it couldn't afford to brush your teeth."

"Maybe it did."

"Bad guys, especially remnants, don't really do that, believe me."

"Maybe it wasn't bad at all."

Skulduggery looked at her.

"Then unfortunately it couldn't show it too much."

"Aren't you bored after all these?" Valkyrie asked curiously. Skulduggery did his trademark head tilt.

"Countering makes me feel young. It works well for me.". Valkyrie rolled her eyes and tırned around to face Tanith's angry face. But there wasn't a face there. She really prefered an angry Tanith then nothing. This was all annoying.

Melancholia groaned in her sleep. Even she wasn't conscious, she could eventually sense the "electric" in the room.

Valkyrie automatically looked up and saw Tanith, crossing her arms.

"Come on Tanith! You have to face your fears."

"I have faced enough fears I think."

"I'll call Ghastly to get you down."

"I'm sure I can do something about that." she smirked. She smirked better than the remnant... Much more humanoid. It's been only a few hours since they have achieved something like that. Nye deserves a biscuit, but it won't get it eventually. But it satisfied it's ego, at least. They never thought necromancy and a monster with too long limbs could do the trick to do the nasty part of the operation. Skulduggery and Valkyrie needed to go because of the great timing of Melancholia. Skulduggery didn't show it, but he was still a little sensitive about the last "disaster". Valkyrie looked at him, smiling calmly. He looked at her.

"I still haven't bought you a stick, haven't I?"

Yes, the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant was back. If only Tanith wold come back down from the ceiling, the world would be a much better place, but it would be asking too much from it.

_**-Woo. That was relieving, wasn't it? It still proves that I have some humanity left after those China Fear story-thingies. Yeah, I continued and be coming back for more. You won't be getting rid of me that easily, especially China. She deserves it, doesn't she? Oh yes she does. So this will continue, eventually, I hope, actually... That's a lot of commas, Gosh.**_

_**So peace to everyone in the world, let's skip the others for now. Peace and good day/night/whatever.**_

_**-The Zombie Queen, The One Who Brings Tea. **_


	5. Bah, Author's Notes

Argh, I hate writing author's notes, since they are so ignored in this world. Nearly nobody cares about them, me being one of those living creatures.

So yeah, another author's note. [dances]

I should say something for both of my continuing ridiculous stories; China's Dream Of Fear and this one. I couldn't really afford with writing the name. Classic hands, you see.

I'm going to admit that to my horror, Ihave lost my concentration since my cousins came over and keep trying to bite my ear. Not cool.

And my uncle is being pretty rebellious when it comes to the first person who'll play the piano. He, naturally, wins.

So with all those family stuff, I may not be able to write often. But when they leave me alone for a second -like this one, actually- I'll head on to my writing progress... Oh, whatever you call it.

I can honestly say that the Chinduggery story will be awarded with another chapter, sooner than this one. God, why do I have to be a Chinduggery shipper anyways? Ugh, let's skip it. I saw my cousin.

So, I'll try to update the stories as soon as I can. I'll also continue the unfortunate abandoned stories of mine, which will be a pretty good booster for me. Probably.

Right now, I should go and let my cousin bite me. My mom's persuading me to do so.

So...

Regards,

-The Zombie Queen, The One Who Is Busy Being Bitten By The Royal Biter Of The Family.


	6. Remnants and Teeth p:2

Tanith puffed heavily, blowing her wavy blonde hair off her face, showing a rebellious child face, rejecting to go to the dentist. Why did she have to go to the dentist after all. She was a grown up woman. Literally. It depended on the question. Ugh, these were too much for her filled skull. She puffed. Again. With that, Valkyrie sighed.

"Tanith, I think the air conditioner is working quite well."

"I'm well aware of that Val but I just… Can't help it."

Valkyrie hugged Tanith. Well, they did try to hug as best as they could in the Bentley, which was pretty hard. It created a rather amusing scene of Valkyrie's one leg up in the air and Tanith's arms all buckled up, virtually, again. Skulduggery glanced at them.

"What an efficient way to hug." He murmured.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery, who was surely grinning. It was normally hard to say a skeleton was actually grinning. But this time, it was plain obvious. In "skeletonish" ways. She raised her eyebrow.

"Shut up." Skulduggery chuckled. He could manage to do this.

Valkyrie did deserve some time with Tanith. Some girlish moments, shopping and stuff. She needed a break and Skulduggery knew it. Even the most amazing infamous detectives in the World needed a break. Skulduggery's break would be punching even more bad guys. Expected, naturally. But Valkyrie wasn't really looking forward to punch some bad guys right after they have reunited with Tanith. Not today, at least not for the next couple of hours. Nobody can fight the urge to kick some faces that need it. But first, they were going to the friendliest place in the world… [Author's note: I seriously hope my sarcasm worked.]

"Well, well well. What did I do to see you once again?" said Nye, narrowing it's eyes suspiciously. Skulduggery ignored it. Valkyrie fought the sudden urge to kick it once again in the face, and decided that this time, ignoring will be the best solution. Nye raised its eyebrow. It was hard to do so for something without eyebrows, but Nye managed to create the atmosphere perfectly. It glanced at them and saw one extra person in the corner. She was 85 years old, seemed like a 30 year old, acted like a 4 year old. Maybe a little younger, minus or add a few years or so. Only one person could have such standarts. Nye's eyes expanded when it saw the one and only Tanith Low.

It put a little smile on its face. "Oh. Hi there dear. You look better than the last time I saw you. Now, let's skip the formalities and get to work, shall we?"

Tanith nodded, threw an angry look at the crowd outside the room. Valkyrie replied with a "Just relax, it's going to be fun." Look on her face. Skulduggery was doing his best naturally. This was enough for Tanith. She sighed and sat down on the white, long chair, too long for her liking, pushing the tables and any junk coming out of her way. She was the strongest living woman in the world. Nye took off its bloody smock, showing its skinny waist and its disgustingly visible ribs. Tanith winced. Then Nye quickly put on a new one.  
Tanith didn't like that smile Nye threw at her.

"I hope your friend, Valkyrie right, told you about how much I care about hygiene. Good old days." Nye told this in a slightly wistful voice that even made Tanith redeem herself from countering it. Tanith closed her eyes. She hated going to the dentist. Who didn't? After that day, no one would... She lost her favourite tooth and since that day, she had the urge to kick the dentists in the face. How her life has turned upside down when she lost that one tooth.

Tanith shook the thoughts off her head but accidentally opened her eyes but quickly closed them, in case Nye would want extra money if it made it from the hit to the face. Tanith had her moments. Nobody could survive from a hit from Tanith. Literally, nobody.

She heard the greaky sound of the dentist chair nearby, leaning towards her. She pouted and gritted her teeth. She could feel Nye glaring at her. It raised an "eyebrow".

"That pouting could make me make a too huge mistake for my liking. Possibly you wouldn't like it too. And you could be chewing my finger too, which is more unpleasant. Since your jaw is a brawny one. Saying for my finger, you see."

Tanith raised her two eyebrows and waited. Nye continued, "That is something good. No need for awkward silences."

She felt a little happiness flapping in her tummy. But the nightmare wasn't over.

"So let me, would you? I'm getting paid for this, come on."

No arguments. Nye was right. As usual. Tanith opened her mouth, as wide as possible. Nye didn't say anything and silent meant everything was fine, for now but as no one could, she couldn't trust Nye. But this time she was desperate. As soon she was sure her jaw wasn't going to fall out, she could kick it before it could try anything it was normal for Nye. But Tanith couldn't help worrying about this whole jaw thing since Skulduggery was the one who gave her the advise. Not surprising.

Nye placed a metal flat mirror thingy inside her mouth and felt her tongue tickle. She held her laughter, since it would sound like a dead mouse. Nye was still. That was not good eventually. Nye's voice was dull. And tanith could feel her eyes burning since this time, Nye was not moving.

"Oh God."

**Bah, I think I lost the pretty atmosphere from the start since I have asore throat in the middle of Summer. Pretty disoriening, as you can imagine. So forgive me, at least this time.**

**So yeah, this was unnecessarily long. I don't think I survived long enough to... Oh wait.  
**

**Yeah, but that "Oh God" part was good to write, I can assure you that, at least.  
**

**Got to eat some melted chocolate then. Peace,  
**

**-The Zombie Queen, No Hot Air Can Stand Her [Probably].  
**


	7. Tanith Has Sinned

_**[-edit-: So yeah, this is virtually a headnote but I needed to write that this idea was brought to me and my poor sick head *sneeze* by a girl in my summer school. You can call her Jenny. She's a fellow leftie like me *high fives to Jenny* and she's threatening to steal my ice-cream so I need to give her some credits. Thanks Jenny, you creepy girl -like me eventually-.] **_

Tanith Low sat down on a wooden chair which really seemed it would crack when somebody sat on it. But eventually, Tanith wasn't _someone _so that was a problem, since to her horror, she was fatter than she looked. Luckily, it did not crack or fall apart. Another disaster saved. _Good. _She thought. She had redeemed herself to be, to put delicately, the main troublemaker of the gang for quite a long time. Nye gave her a cookie, Valyrie took the cookie and Skulduggery was busy silently amused by the scene in the "dentist".

Nye had fooled her, again. But it managed to give her a cookie. It's not that bad at all, is it?

But no, Tanith wasn't there to test the chairs and risk the health of her back, just after she had risked the number of her teeth. Not this time. She moved the chair to the wooden table, which didn't really look too bad. The room was very small and barely lightened by two candles. The only furniture was the one and only wooden chair but with it, there was a small table. A small table with something barricading her view to the other side of the wall. She couldn't see the face behind that barricade. She let herself slouch for a moment and looked at the barely visible face.

"I have sinned, you see." The owner was silent, but he gave a quick nod.

"I have done many things. Bad things. Even during my childhood. Those memories still haunt me. They pop up and I feel guilty and ashamed of my actions. Please forgive me."

Silence continued, so did Tanith.

"I..." she started but couldn't bring the rest. She took a big breath, exhaled and continued.

"I. I stole a cookie."

[a/n: -.-]

"I-I was a curious child after all and I didn't know the consequences. I was at my grandmother's house and she always lectured us to not to touch that can over there. I did touch it, but I seriously did not have the courage to look inside. She was my grandmother after all. After that, I couldn't hold myself. I..."

She pouted but continued, with a voice of a child, mostly.

"I reached to it and opened that blue mysterious can. I was actually not surprised to see zillions of cookies there. My grandmother was a crazy one and she liked to collect all sorts of candies and stuff. Including cookies. We took advantage of them, of course. But I was tempted, since nobosy was there to steal them. And... that is how I lost my tooth." she looked at the ceiling.

"But they _were _delicious."

The parrot croaked. Tanith sighed and took the cage in front of her and looked at the little white parrot inside.

"Poppy the Parrot... no telling, OK?"

"Poppy," waak. "No telling." waak.

Tanith nodded to it with seriousness. "Alright, good boy."

She actually _was _surprised to see a pair of dark eyesi looking at her evilly. Jerry looked disoriented. Maybe it was because he was a parrot, Tanith couldn't tell while she was running to grab the girl.

**Alright, this chapter was pretty annoyingly long, I admit. But do you know how hard I tried and how many zillion times I needed to bug my head to get to the result "Poppy" as a name? That needs another story. Believe me.**

**So yeah, no headnotes, looks exciting. But I'm mildly sorry that I made you excited from the start. Peace. **

**And today, I'll post another chapter, just to torture you even more cause this time it will be for the Chinduggery or Portal 2. It's my call you see. [rubs hands evilly]**

**I'm kidding, I'm not one of those people who rubbs hands... I'm the one who wears worms as a wormstache.**

**Sorry, I cannot grand you the "wormstache" photos. NOT now, maybe when I think you deserved them.**

**So peace people around the world and other planets;**

**-The Zombie "Zommy" Queen [note from the Queen: Do not call me Zommy in my palace... Mom. I know you're reading this.]**


End file.
